1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of plate holders useful for supporting ornamental plates and particularly for displaying such plates or dishes on a wall surface.
2. State of the Prior Art
A variety of plate holders are known in the art. The most pertinent art of which the applicant has knowledge is the wall fixture disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,841 issued May 4, 1948 to Schreibman. This reference teaches a plate holder comprising a plurality of intersecting strips retained by a bolt passing therethrough at a point of intersection. The strips are held in a radially spaced relationship by a ring provided with slots through which pass the strips at predetermined intervals. The outer ends of the strip are provided with hooks for retaining the rim of a plate. The strips are not disposed co-planarly along the retaining bolt but instead are stacked one over the other axially along this bolt. The resulting structure is not planar and is therefore not suitable for hanging directly against the wall surface as it will not lie flat thereagainst. To correct for this deficiency the spacer ring supporting the strips is of cylindrical form and serves to space the strips from the wall surface. The entire structure is affixed to a wall by a screw or a nail passing through a perforated metal strip attached to the spacer ring.